When I Grow Up
by flamed love
Summary: Natalie, AKA Prada Princess, is forced to attend the school dance with Dan, AKA American Git. Will Natalie fall for Dan? Will Dan stop being a ninja? Will I stop asking rhetorical questions? You must read to find out :
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story that just popped into my head for Dan and Natalie, not really a romantic fanfic, but it will show how hilarious both of them are when they are paired together. It won't be a very long story, maybe just 2 or 3 chapters. Enjoy

Natalie's POV

I was staring warily at the alarm clock, watching the flashing digits change in a matter of minutes. I was trying to occupy myself, from the event that was occurring tonight, from the event that I was _forced_ to attend. You see, ever since the Vesper situation and moving to God forsaken America, Amy and my idiotic brother have been inseparable. Literally. I always either see them clinging on to each other for dear life, or I either walk into their daily make-out sessions.

I cringe my nose with disgust, who knew the color blind orphan wasn't actually that color blind, for she finally had some good taste in boys. Well almost, she was with that computer nerd before Ian, I loved seeing Ian's jealousy. I fiddled with the cable on my earphones; I placed them gently into my ear and started blasting my song of inspiration. My song that determined me to be who I was today, _When I Grow Up_ by the Pussycat dolls filled the eerie silence and made me nod my head and sing along.

"When I grow, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies…" I murmured to myself as I was now in my happy place…until Ian bulged in. I did have to admit, he actually looked decent today, apart from his newly found American fashion apparel. His jet-black hair was combed to perfection, his cinnamon skin was complimented with a black tuxedo and I could smell his cologne from across the room. "What are you doing?" he asked me anxiously, as he fiddle with his bow tie and tried to get it at an exact 90-degree angle. I glared at him, he must be completely blind to not see that I was trying to enjoy fine music and skip the event.

"I told you Ian, I am not going with Daniel," I said sternly, did he really think I could actually start to like the lunatic? Ian was forcing me to go to the school dance with Daniel, It was already torture to have to live with them and see them everyday, let along dance with them. "Natalie, how many times must I explain to you…" Ian continued as I drowned him out by putting my music on full blast. It must have been a good five minutes, for he was still there and using hand gestures to emphasize his point. Ian's constant lecture was raising my patience and my temper, "Fine" I snapped, just to get him to shut up and leave. He displayed our famous Kabra trademark, while he strolled away casually to Amy's room.

I quickly ran to my closet and inspected my clothing for the event; polyester was so last week, while cotton was too thick. My eyes darted to a purple velvet dress; it was complimented with violet tracing and encrusted jewels on the sides. I looked magnificent, of course, and my new purse I bought yesterday fit like a glove with my apparel and theme of choice. I curled my silky hair, brushing and curling every strain to perfection, while I lightly flushed my face with the best makeup money could buy. _Perfect_ I thought as I quickly stepped out and noticed that everyone was waiting for me, of course, they should wait for my presence. I hid back a giggle as I noticed Daniel's jaw drop and his Jade eyes became reminiscent to those of an owl's. He wore simple black pants; a shirt imprinted with an image of a tuxedo and his hair was its usually messy self.

_It's better than nothing_ I thought, I had to admit for once, Amy looked very beautiful with a Jade dress that brought out her eyes, followed by her curled Auburn hair and slight traces of makeup. "Nice for you to finally show up" Dan commented as I glared at him, I noticed that Amy quickly tried to shush him. I responded with a sway of my hand, "Oh please, my image actually takes time, apart from your image that must have taken you 2 minutes." He glared at me with a look of annoyance in his eye, "For your information Prada princess, it took me five minutes" he commented, as if his point made sense.

I smirked at him as my mind was currently filled with insults, "Five minutes, I'm impressed Daniel" I cooed as steam literally came out of his ears. "It's DAN. D-A-N, not Daniel" he emphasized with a horrible British accent. "And also fyi, velvet is soooo last season" he said, trying to act like me with his accent and hand gestures. I smiled sweetly at him, while retreating my lethal best friend from my purse. "What did you say Daniel?" I asked questionably as he held up his hands in surrender and scurried next to Amy. "Natalie" Ian addressed me with a parental tone; I frowned, and then quickly retreated when I remembered it caused wrinkles. Ian quickly grabbed both Daniel's and my hand as he broke us apart from our argument and literally pushed us outside. _Oh joy_ I thought as we quickly retreated into the limo, while waiting for the torture to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for not updating, I've been very busy with school and the usual. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter in Dan's POV, sorry if it is a little short.

Dan's POV

Prada Princess couldn't be serious; she was forcing me to sit two feet away from her. She reluctantly responded that she needed her space and that she was worthy and blah blah blah. "Daniel, two feet" she snarled as I tried to stick my foot in her space, annoying her was my mission for tonight. Ian and Amy were sitting on the opposite side, probably staring at each other like lovesick puppies again. Notice how I said _again_.

It was pure torture to have to sit near them, let alone be related to them and see them everyday. I watched from the corner of my eye as Natalie retrieved a dusk mask from her fat purse and placed it perfectly on her face; of course the mask was pink. I stared at her with shock, God knows what she had in that purse, and it was big enough to fit a dead body. "Listen Daniel, if I'm going to be near you, I cannot breath in the same air as you," she stated as if it was obvious.

I just rolled my eyes, I was praying that the mask would mess up her hair and makeup; but I had a feeling it wouldn't be a pretty sight when she noticed. "Let me guess, the air we breathe is filled with peasant disease?" I stated, as my mission for annoying her was officially a go. "Precisely." she responded as she retrieved a portable nail filer and filed her nails perfectly, what didn't she have? I was finally about to mind my own business, when I felt my prize possession in my pocket.

In the 8th grade, I was known as the leader of all pranks and things related to pranks; stink bombs, fake money, thumb tacks, etc. In my very pocket, which I also found some gum wrappers and lint, was my new high tech prank device. It looked like a regular bottle of perfume, but it contained a substance that was literally the most disgusting fragrance I have ever smelled. And trust me, I've smelled a lot of things. The bottle contained a trigger built inside; all I had to do was press a single button, and the fragrance would escape and stink-ify the victim. And my next victim, was Natalie Kabra.

I quickly retrieved the bottle and dropped it into Natalie's purse, she was to busy criticizing her surroundings to notice. I smiled mischievously, while settling into the fine leather seats and taking a quick ninja nap.

**~ChasingCobra~ **

"Ninjas…are…awesome…food" I mumbled, my dream consisted of me pounding the life out of the enemies with my epic ninja skills. And also, there were some delicious burgers from Burger King. I was enjoying my dream peacefully…until someone nearly pushed me out of the limo. Before I could actually open my eyes and see what the heck was going on, I saw Natalie cleansing her hands with hand sanitizer. She probably pushed me…I fought the urge to go all ninja on her Prada butt.

I groggily opened my eyes, letting them adjust to my new and colorful surroundings. Uh Oh. That only means one thing, were _here_. I moaned and tried to run back into the limo, but Amy caught my arm and swung me towards the school. "No! Please! Anything but this!" I shouted as Amy ignored my shouts and placed me next to Natalie. I was about too _accidently _bump into her, but I saw her lethal best friend sticking out of her purse; bad idea. I tried to drown out her insults, as she proclaimed that I was standing too close, and that my arm brushed against hers for a millisecond. _Oh joy_ I thought as we walked through the school doors, hearing many gasps and whistles.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the last chapter for this story; it will contain both Dan and Natalie's point of view. Thanks for all the awesome comments and reviews, and yes the "perfume" Dan created was specifically for Natalie.

Natalie's POV

My purple stilettos clanked with the concrete sidewalk, creating a mesmerizing tune that filled the eerie silence. I glared at the festive decorations along the perimeter of the school; festive ribbons, banners, balloons, and signs that were created to set the atmosphere. _Americans_. I was walking along with Daniel; I ditched my dusk mask and was literally holding my breath the whole time.

I exchanged a few insults, usually calling him _American Git_ and ranting about his attire and personality. He, on the other hand, tried to trip me with his filthy sneakers, followed by my usual nickname _Cobra_. When we reached the auditorium, everyone gasped and even whistled at my presence. At my new American school, I was very well known for my beauty and perfect grades; I could tell my friends were gaping. I felt completely embarrassed; walking in with Daniel would certainly ruin my reputation.

I could tell Daniel's friends were glaring at me with mischievous smiles and even smirks, of course, not Kabra worthy. I quickly retreated from them and went straight to my friends, starting a conversation and snacking on the refreshment table. I observed Daniel as he ran to the table and started chugging everything down, Amy was yelling at him and trying to pull him away. My friend Gabby was waving her hand repeatedly in front of my face.

"Natalie, what are you staring at?" she asked, as I noticed that I was staring at Daniel with a smile on my face. _Dear God_. I looked nervously at my friend's, trying to come up with a perfect lie; like how I was admiring the decorations, or how I was staring at everyone's apparel. Ugh, now I sound like Ian. "Nothing, I was just staring at the other people's fashion," I stated simply, hoping my Lucian ways were still effective. They seemed to believe me, but I could still tell the look in their eyes, they were growing more and more suspicious.

Dan's POV

"Dan! Lets go!" Amy shrieked at me, as I was chugging down a bowl of punch and some delicious chocolate cookies. The first thing I noticed was the food table, how could you not notice the delicious treats? But best of all, they were free. I was holding onto the table for dear life, my bookworm sister wasn't going to ruin my moment of Ninja paradise. The table had to be second in my paradise book; of course, my Ninja games always came first. "Fine" I mumbled, I quickly stuffed some cookies in my pocket, and then retreated to my friends.

"Hey Dan" my friend Mike said, greeting me with a huge smile and our secret handshake. We quickly got into the conversation of Ninjas and whether Marvel was better than DC, while I continuously stuffed the cookies in my mouth. Out of nowhere, my friends started asking me about Natalie and if we were _exclusive_. I was trying so hard not to gag, Prada Princess and Me? Never going to happen. Never. In. A. Million. Years. "Well, she was staring at you before" my buddy Nick said, while taking a quick look in her direction. I observed her carefully, she was chatting with her friends, smirking and giggling the whole time.

I was about to turn back to my friends, but then I remembered the plan, Operation stink-ify Natalie Kabra. I grasped the button firmly in my hands, my finger was centimeters away. I was about to press the button, but then, my hand suddenly jerked away. It was like I was split into two parts, my mind and my heart_. No, it's not worth it. Wait, why not? She hurt you, humiliated you, and did everything possible. But, It wasn't her intentions. It was her mother's_. _Just do it, It will be hilarious. But, she will probably never talk to you again. Well, she never has anything good to say about you. I know she does, and so do I about her. _I couldn't believe it, what was I admitting? But, it was pretty cool because I was able to mind meld with my heart and my mind.

I quickly snapped back into reality, Natalie was waving her hand furiously in front of my face. "Dan!" she screamed, I stared at her with shock, and did she just call me Dan? I saw her features soften; she quickly blushed and turned away. I made her blush? I made Natalie Kabra blush? I just then noticed that my mouth was hanging like a complete idiot. Oh, that's why. I then noticed how couples started to gather on the dance floor, a slow song was playing. Gross! Ian and Amy were even dancing together, if you call totally making out on the dance floor dancing. Natalie followed my gaze and observed them as well, "Dear God" she mumbled under her breath.

"W-Would you like to dance?" I asked Natalie, I couldn't believe I was turning into Amy with her constant stuttering. She too was thrown off by my comment, but she then quickly took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. I gently placed my hand on her back, while she laid her hand on my shoulder. The rhythm of the song filled my ears; we both moved with the music and started laughing. Of course, there were some times when she yelled at me for stepping on her stilettos. While, I yelled at her for pinching my shoulder, usually making her glare intensely at me. When the song ended, everyone applauded and continued with the dance. But, strangely, I didn't let go to my grasp on Natalie. Not one bit.

And neither did she, we just stayed there, staring intensely at each other. I couldn't comprehend what was going on, but I actually kinda liked it. She chuckled at my expression, _Thank you for not polluting me with your fragrance_ she whispered into my ear. "How did you know?" I asked surprisingly, I expected her to knock me out with her dart gun hours ago. "Do remember, I am a Lucian Daniel," she cooed, as If I forgot that she was still Prada Princess and the slave to fashion. She smirked at me, while she let go and walked back to her friends, while risking a couple glances at me. Has the Ninja master just been played? I couldn't believe it, Prada Princess was always one step ahead. But, why would she actually be seen dancing with me? And, why did she keep staring at me with her mesmerizing Amber orbs? Oh great. Please do not tell me I'm a _Snake Charmer_. It's probably just the cookies; Ninja Masters don't fall in love. _Yet_.


End file.
